What Women Want
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This is kind of a sequel to Sleepless In Seattle. Setsuna and Hotaru moved to Seattle and now live there with Haruka and Michiru as a happy family. One day, an accident with a hair dryer leads to a very weird ability for Haruka....Finished ^^v
1. Default Chapter

What Women Want

What Women Want

__

"What??" Harukas irritated scream echoed through the big house she lived in with her family. "Michiru! I can't _believe _you did this!" Michiru ducked at the hollering of her love. "But Ruka, it's nothing bad! I'll just do a commercial!" "Yeah, for bras!" Haruka shot back. "The whole nation will see you dressed in nothing than bras and slip!" Michiru sighed and sat down on the couch next to her lover. "We'll earn a lot of money with that, Ruka. So..." "Money we don't need." Haruka interrupted her, still upset. "I earn enough with my races, and you bring home money too! So why do you want to make that commercial?" "Because it'll be good for my publicity." Michiru answered, still as calm as ever. "You know Haruka, since that new violinist showed up, I have to make sure that I stay in the spotlight, like my manager said." "But you got sooo famous by playing with CJ!" Haruka whined. "Is it really necessary that you do this?" "Oh come on, Ruka. What's so bad about the americans seeing me in underwear?" Haruka sighed and finally gave in. "Okay, okay. I'll stop nagging now." she promised, and Michiru hugged her. "Thanks, love." The couple shared a kiss before Haruka told her love that she wanted to take a bath. "Wanna come with me, love?" "I'd really love to, but I have a meeting with Jerry in 30 minutes." Michiru apologised. Haruka sighed and nodded. "Okay, hon. See you later." They kissed again and Haruka walked off into the bathroom.

The senshi of the wind lay in the hot tub, her eyes closed and thinking about nothing at all. Her peace was disturbed when the door opened and Setsuna walked in. "Hey Haruka, do you mind if I dry my hair? It rained outside, and I'm all wet now." "Just go on." Haruka murmured, her eyes still closed. "Thanks." Setsuna grinned, turned the hair dryer on and started to work on her hair. Little did she know that Hotaru wanted to give her a little shocking moment and just prepared for it outside the bathroom. Haruka sighed and stood up, ready for leaving the tub. She placed one foot on the cold bathroom tiles and shivered, reaching for a towel. That moment, the door burst open and Hotaru jumped in, screaming "BOOOO!" Setsuna let out a shriek, throwing her arms high up in the air and letting go of the hair dryer in the process. Hotaru watched with big round eyes how the dryer flew in a perfect curve and finally fell into the bathtub, where Haruka still had one foot. The blonde got electrocuted, her hair sticking away in various directions. Haruka let out a strangled sound and fell to the floor unconscious. "Oh no! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru screamed, tears springing to her eyes. "Haruka!" Setsuna cried, kneeling down next to her friend. She quickly turned the blonde on her back, checking her breathing and heartbeat. "Thank God, she's still alive." the senshi of time and space sighed after the check. "I'm so sorry, Setsuna-mama! I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted to shock you a little!" Hotaru sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Shhh, I know. It's okay." Setsuna soothed her child. Just then, Haruka moaned and opened her eyes. "Ow...what happened?" She asked groggily. "Hotaru shocked me, I let go of the hairdryer and it fell into the bathtub." Setsuna explained. "I'm really sorry Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cried out, while she flung herself into Harukas strong arms. "It's okay, sweetie." Haruka answered. "Nothing happened at all, see? I'm perfectly well." "And I'm so happy about it!" Hotaru explained. _"Michiru would have killed me if something happened to Haruka while she's gone." _Setsuna's voice suddenly came. "Yeah, you're right with that, Setsuna." Haruka answered. Setsuna gave her an odd look. "Right with what? I didn't say anything!" Haruka frowned, then shrugged it off. "Must be the shock, then. I think I'll lay down for a while, my head is spinning." "Okay, do that." Hotaru said. _"Then I can watch that cool horror movie on TV!" _"Oh no, Hotaru, you won't watch that cool horror movie." Haruka told her daughter, and Hotaru blushed. "Movie? What movie? I have no idea what you are talking about." And with that, she dashed out of the room. Haruka just shook her head and went for her bed. 

"Honey! I'm home!" Michiru entered the house, calling out for her lover. A sleepy looking Haruka came walking out of the bedroom. "Hi sweetie. How did it go?" "Oh, kinda good. I managed to prolong my contract for one year." "Good for you." Haruka smiled at her love and kissed her. "And, how was your day?" Michiru asked. "Oh, not so good. Setsuna accidentally threw the hair dryer into the bathtub." _"What's so bad about that? We'll buy a new one." _Michirus voice came. "Ah, she threw it in while I was in there too." Haruka added, wondering for a second since when Michiru could talk without moving her lips. "What?" Michiru cried out. "Oh my! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just had one foot in the tub. I guess that saved my life." _"I'll kill Setsuna for that." _Haruka shot Michiru a worried glance and decided to help her friend out. "It's not Setsunas fault. Hotaru jumped in and shocked her, and she let go of the hair dryer. It was an accident, love." "Hey, you act as if I threatened to kill Setsuna." Michiru giggled. Haruka was confused. "But darling, you....oh, nevermind. I'm hungry, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" "Sure, I'd love to!" Michiru answered, beaming. Haruka just smiled and went to get dressed. 

The couple reached the restaurant they had chosen and walked in, looking for a free desk. _"Oh no, every desk is full. Ruka sure will drive home again, and our romantic candlelight dinner won't take place...again." _Michiru sadly thought to herself"Seems as everything is full." Haruka commented dryly. "Wanna look for another restaurant?" "You'd do that?" Michiru asked surprised. "Sure. I'd like to have a romantic candlelight dinner." Haruka answered. _"I can read Michirus mind!" _she thought to herself. _"But that's impossible!" _Haruka quickly shrugged of her thoughts and left with Michiru, searching for another restaurant. Finally they found an Italian one, and ordered pasta asciutta. "You like it here?" Haruka asked her lover, smiling. "Yes, a lot. Thank you, Haruka." Michiru answered softly. "Thank you, for what? I love going out with you." "Yes, I know that. But we had so little time for each other the last two months..." "That's true. I had many races, and you had many concerts...." Haruka reached over the desk and took Michirus hand into hers. "But my season is over soon, and than I'll have more time for you." the racer promised. Michiru smiled at her partner. "I love you, Haruka." "I love you even more." Haruka grinned. "No, I love you more." Michiru replied. "Are not." "Am too!" "Are not." "Am too!" That went on for a few minutes, then the food came and the two lovebirds stopped their childish actions, both a little embarrassed. 


	2. Default Chapter

"And I tell you, I hear what women think l8721l1 l9160l1 2 2001-10-22T10:02:00Z 2001-10-22T10:02:00Z 2 744 4244 35 8 5211 9.4402 21 0 0 

"And I tell you, I hear what women think!" Haruka exclaimed. Her buddy CJ just shook her head. "Prove it." was the only thing she said. "Okay, I will. Think of a number." CJ shook her head again, but did as she'd been told. "One hundred fourty two, three hundred eighty nine...could you please decide one number??" CJ stared at her wide-eyed. _"This is totally nuts." the e-guitarist thought to herself. "This is totally nuts." Haruka said loud, and CJ's eyes nearly doubled in size. "Okay, I believe you. How come this is possible?" Haruka told her friend about the accident with the hair dryer. "My oh my, things like that only happen to you." CJ said envious. "I wish I could do that, too." "Ha, it's not that much fun. Last night I made love to Michiru and heard her thoughts all the time. That was really disturbing!" "Why, did she think about someone else?" CJ chuckled, only to be hit from Haruka for that thought. "Ouch!" The guitarist rubbed the back of her head. "Don't hit me, you moron!" "You deserved it." CJ muttered something inaudible, and Haruka didn't want to ask. "We have to do something about it." the blonde racer finally exclaimed. "Hmmm, maybe we should shock you again." CJ said. __"I'd loooove to do that." "Stop thinking such nasty thoughts!" Haruka cried out, and CJ's sweatdropped. "Sorry." she then said. Haruka just sighed. "Maybe we should try it. Do you have an electronic shocker?" "Are you nutso now or what? That was a joke!" "But maybe it'll work. So, do you have one or not?" "Yeah, I did buy one once...wait, I'll get it." CJ left the room and returned shortly afterwards with an electronic shocker in her hands. "Where do you want me to put it?" the guitarist asked nervous. "I don't care. Just do it!" Haruka barked, and CJ sighed heavy. "I'll so regret this." she said before pushing the shocker to Harukas stomach and pressing the button. A little "zzzzip" was heard, Haruka screamed and fell to the floor in pain. "Haruka! Oh my, I shouldn't have done this..." __"Damn damn damn!" "Stop...cursing." Haruka moaned while getting to her feet. CJ's eyes grew large. "Haruka...I didn't swear loud...I thought it."  "Oh, for heaven's sake, NO!" Haruka called out, banging her head against the wall in frusration._

"You should tell Michiru about it." CJ advised her friend while putting ice on the lump Haruka had brought to herself. "No, if I have to live with that ability, I'll use it for good." Haruka answered. "Don't you think that this would be unfair to Michiru?" CJ asked, frowning. "No, it won't." Haruka answered angrily while standing up. "Anyhow, I gotta go now. See you, CJ." _"Offended jerk." CJ's voice came. Haruka glared at her. "I heard that!" "I know." CJ replied. Haruka gave her one more glare before leaving the flat._

When the tomboy returned to her apartment, she could hear soft sobbing coming from the bedroom. Concerned, the tomboy walked over to the door and softly knocked. "Who is it?" came Michirus voice from inside. _"Please let it be Haruka, please please please…" Haruka heard. "It's me." She answered. "Can I come in?" "Yes." Michiru answered, sounding a little muffled. Haruka opened the door only to find her love lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillows. Haruka walked over to the bed and sat down on it, next to her crying girlfriend. "What happened, honey?" she asked gently, stroking her loves back while talking. Michiru talked into the pillow when she answered. "You remember the new violin player I told you about?" "Yeah." Haruka answered. "She got the contract for the underwear advertisement!" Michiru cried out, more tears running over her cheeks. Haruka pulled her into a strong embrace, stroking her hair while Michiru cried on her shoulder. "Why did she get the contract?" Haruka asked, holding Michiru close. "Jerry said that she got it because she's on place number one of the billboard charts." Michiru sniffled. Haruka gave her a bright smile. "I'm sure that your new album will kick her off the number one, honey." Michiru looked up at her love, hope shimmering in her eyes. "You think so?" "Of course. You are the best player, Michiru." "Thanks, Haruka." Michiru sighed. __"You have no idea how much I need you support now." Haruka smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "And even if you won't reach position number one, I'll still love you, honey." "Thanks again." Michiru answered, smiling and leaning on her girlfriend. _

Later that day, Haruka took full advantage of her new ability by fulfilling every wish Michiru thought. She suggested to rent a movie from the video store when Michiru thought about it, she took her out for dinner again, and when night had fallen down, she made love to her like never before, doing everything Michiru wanted her to. When the aqua haired girl finally climaxed, both were worn out. Michiru rested her head on her lovers shoulder and panted. "That…was wonderful." She managed to say between a few gasps. Haruka gently kissed the top of her head, and the two of them snuggled up. "Good night, love." Haruka whispered. "Good night." Came the almost inaudible answer. Haruka closed her eyes and soon drifted off into sleep.


	3. Default Chapter

The next morning, Michiru awoke in Harukas arms, much to her happiness. She closed her eyes again and just relaxed, feeling her lovers strong arms wrapped around her and the warmth that erupted from Harukas body. Finally, the aqua haired girl carefully moved out of her love's embrace and tiptoed out of the room. Haruka slept on, snoring a little bit like she did every time when  she laid on her back. Michiru smiled at the soft noise that came from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower. She was greeted from Setsuna, who stood in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning Michiru." The senshi of time and space grinned at her friend in a very mischievous way. "I guess Haruka didn't gain any physical damage at the bathtub accident, according to the noises that came from your bedroom last night." Michiru grinned and playfully slapped Setsunas arm. "What were you doing, eavesdropping?" "No, that wasn't necessary. The whole house heard your love declarations." Setsuna laughed, and Michiru blushed. "Really?" she asked embarrassed. Setsuna laughed again. "Don't worry, Michi, Hotaru and I are used to it meanwhile." Michiru blushed even deeper, turning almost purple. Right then, a tired looking Haruka came in the kitchen and nearly fell on her seat at the table. "Morning darling!" Michiru grinned. Haruka grinned back and rubbed her eyes. "Gosh, I'm tired." She stated matter-of-factly. "Then why didn't you go back to sleep?" Michiru wondered. "Because I have a track meeting." Haruka answered, yawning again. "Oh, I see. However, I'll take my shower now." Michiru informed her love, walking out of the kitchen. _"Please ask if you can join me, Haruka, please ask…" Her voice came. Haruka grinned. "Hey, sweetie, may I join you?" she asked. Michiru stopped and looked over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Sure!" she then said. Haruka jumped up and quickly followed her. "God!" Setsuna called out. "Are you two __never satisfied?"_

When Haruka had left, Michiru started to cook lunch, humming all the way. Her peace was disturbed when the doorbell rang. The aqua haired beauty sighed and went to the front door, opened it and kindly asked: "Yes please?" Her agent, Jerry Halliwell, grinned at her. "Hello Miss Kaioh. May I come in?" "Yes, sure." Michiru stepped to the side, allowing Jerry to enter her house. She led her agent in the living room and quickly turned off the oven before joining him. "What is it?" Michiru asked Jerry. Jerry tossed her a CD and said: "This is it." Michiru looked at it and let out a yell. The cover showed a young, blonde woman with piercing blue eyes, holding a violin and giving an obliviously faked smile. Underneath it read "Angelica Jones: Tears from Neptune". The title of Michirus new single that was supposed to be available next week. 

"She stole it from me!" Michiru shouted at Jerry after listening to the single. "How is this possible?!" "I think that's my fault." Jerry pulled his head between his shoulders while talking. "What?! Why?" Michiru demanded to know. "Because…I had a talk with Angelica's agent…and I had the notes for you new single lying on the table…then I had to go outside for a short period of time, and he must have copied them." Michiru sat down on the comfy chair Haruka usually used and buried her face in her hands. "Great." She murmured. "And we can't do anything?" She then asked. Jerry shook his head. "No. There's no prove that you wrote the song first." Michiru gave a heavy sigh and glared at her agent, who quickly got up. "I have to leave now!" he informed Michiru. "Yeah right." Michiru murmured. Jerry gave her an apologizing look and quickly left the apartment. Michiru stayed in Harukas chair and stared out of the window, not knowing what to do now. Finally she decided to talk to Angelica Jones herself. 

Michiru drove to the address Jerry had given her and rang the bell. After a few moments, the door opened, and Angelica Jones herself stood in front of her. "Yes plea…" The words got stuck in her throat when she saw who stood on her doorstep, and her eyes turned cold. "What do you want?" "You stole my song!" Michiru immediately accused her, since Angelica wasn't to friendly herself. Angelica just gave her a cold smile. "Prove it." She then said. Michiru was too shocked to answer. This woman had stolen her song, on purpose, and all she said was "Prove it"! Angelica gave her another cold glare. "Before you came here, I was the violin player number one. But then great Miss Perfect Kaioh had to show up and ruin everything! It's just fair. You took my status, I took your song." "Nonsense!" Michiru shot back, slowly getting angry. "If I'm a better player than you, accept it! And don't steal my songs!" "And what do you wanna do against it?" Angelica asked, grinning. "Send your racing girlfriend after me, bloody dyke?" "Now you're getting low." Michiru answered, forcing herself to stay calm. Although it was hard to do so if someone insulted her because of her sexuality. "And you should better get your ass out of here." Angelica answered. "Or I will send _my boyfriend after __you." Michiru gasped; in her opinion, a picture of this woman should be printed next to the word "impertinent" in the lexicon. "This will have consequences!" Michiru announced angrily, turned around on her heels and left the house._


	4. Default Chapter

When Haruka returned from her track meeting, she heard _very angry thoughts from the fitness room. __"DARN THAT STUPID WOMAN!" Haruka flinched at the loudness of Michirus thoughts and quickly ran into the room. Michiru stood in front of the punching ball Haruka normally used for her judo-training and hit the poor thing with all her might, tears streaming down her face. "Michiru!" Haruka called out. "Michiru, what happened? Stop that!" She encircled her love from behind and held her tight. Michiru turned around to face Haruka and cried heart-wrenching. "Hey." Haruka soothed her girlfriend, stroking her back. "Come on, let's go to the living room and sit down." Michiru just nodded, and Haruka led her into the living room. They took a seat on the couch, and Haruka pulled Michiru on her lap. "Now, tell me what happened." The blonde said gently. Michiru told her about Angelica, how she had stolen her song and how she had insulted and threatened her. "That bitch!" Haruka said when Michiru was finished with telling her story. "I'll go and talk to her." "No, Haruka, please don't." Michiru begged her love. "Maybe her boyfriend will be there, and I don't want you to get into a fist fight with him." Haruka just shrugged her worries off. "I'll beat his ass if he tries anything." Michiru sighed. "I won't be able to keep you from going to her, will I?" Haruka grinned. "You know me well, love." Michiru smiled and slid her arm around her love's neck. "Then I might as well come with you." Haruka also smiled and kissed Michirus cheek gently. "Okay. Wanna go, then?" "Sure." Michiru quickly hurried into the bathroom to fix her make-up, and the two of them left the house._

Haruka rang the doorbell of Angelica's apartment for the fifth time, and finally the violinist opened, clothed in a bath robe, her hair dripping wet. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "I was taking a shower, you know." "Mind if we come in?" Haruka asked politely. Angelica glared at her. "Actually, yes. What is it, dyke, are you afraid to come here alone?" The violinist asked, glaring at Michiru. Haruka shot the woman a dirty look. "Could you stop insulting her?!" the tomboy demanded. "No. You think I'm afraid of you?" Angelica shot back. Haruka just stared at her. "How can a single person be so impertinent?" Michiru asked. Haruka calmed her love down and looked at Angelica again. "If you don't take back you song, we will sue you." She announced. Angelica just laughed, as if Haruka had said something incredible funny. "You have not the slightest prove that I stole your song. And now get out, before Steven shows up." Haruka made a weird "hmph" sound and took Michirus hand. "Let's go,  love." "Love" Angelica imitated Haruka in a _very annoying tone. That was when something in Haruka snapped. She spun around and yelled at Angelica: "Just shut up, or I will shut it for you!" Right then, the elevator doors opened and Angelicas boyfriend Steven Ryan stepped out. "What's going on here?" he asked interested. "That two dykes are going on my nerves." Angelica whined. "Dykes?" Steven eyed Haruka and Michiru suspiciously, and suddenly – much to the surprise of all three – a big smile spread over his face. "Hey, you are Haruka Tenoh, the formula one racer! The current world champion!" Haruka grinned. "Well,  yes I am." "I'm so happy to meet you! That's nifty." Steven informed Haruka. The tomboy grinned and shook the man's hand while Angelicas face turned red with anger, much to Michirus amusement. "Hey, why don't we go to the café on the other side of the street and have a drink?" Steven suggested. "Steven!" Angelica yelled. "You can't mean that!" "Of course I do." Steven answered. "Why not?" "Because you can't go for a drink with the two __dykes that insulted me!" "If you don't want to go for a drink with these two wonderful people, stay at home." Steven answered calmly. Michiru smiled at the man, as did Haruka, and the three left. __"You'll pay for that, dyke!" Angelica's voice suddenly came. Haruka faltered for a second, but walked on. The last thoughts she heard from Angelica were not very positive. __"I'll have a nice surprise for you tomorrow, dyke. Just wait."_

After two hours of fun and laughing with Steven, Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes to the man and left. "How come that a bitch like Angelica has such a nice boyfriend?" Haruka wondered while driving her car home. Michiru just shrugged. "I have no clue, honey." She smiled at Haruka. "But my love is much nicer than hers." Haruka grinned. _"She's so cute when she grins like that." Michiru thought, unaware that Haruka heard it. The tomboy flicked her hair back, set the blinker and parked in front of their house. "Hey, wanna go to the cinema tonight?" she then asked. "Yes, I'd love to." Michiru answered, grinning from ear to ear. "And dinner afterwards?" Haruka suggested, smiling when she heard another one of Michirus thoughts. __"She'll go out with me again! Oh, I love her so much." Haruka waited until Michiru had left the car, too, and kissed her love gently on the mouth. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" the tomboy asked. "No, but do it, I love to hear this words from you." Michiru giggled. Haruka smiled and said: "Okay, then. Michiru, I love you. With all my heart." Michiru smiled and softly answered: "I love you too, Haruka. You have no idea how much." The two women kissed again and walked into the house._


	5. Default Chapter

The next morning, Haruka was the first one to awake. She stood up carefully, since she didn't want to wake Michiru, and went to get the morning paper. The tomboy rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the gazette. Her eyes widened, and she cursed so loud that she woke up the whole house: "SHIMATTA!"

Soon all four members of the Tenoh/Kaioh/Meioh/Tomoe household sat on the kitchen table, staring at the newspaper in disbelief. "Surprising Revelations About Violinist Michiru Kaioh!" the headline read. In the associated article, Angelica Jones claimed that Michiru didn't play herself, and that all her concerts were playback. Michirus face turned red with anger when she read the nasty accusing, and she started to curse like never before in her life. Harukas eyes grew wide at her love's tirade while Setsuna quickly covered Hotarus ears with her hands. "That stupid bitch!" Michiru hollered. "I should kick her a…." Haruka quickly covered Michirus mouth. "No no, you won't say _that_ word!" the blonde demanded. _"ASS!" Michiru yelled in her mind, and Haruka flinched at the loudness of her love's thoughts. Again. Setsuna saw her flinching and frowned, but didn't ask. "I'll call Jerry." Haruka now informed Michiru and stood up. Michiru nodded, still very angry, while Setsuna tried to calm her down. Haruka made a beeline for the phone and dialed Jerry's number._

One hour later, Haruka and Michiru sat in Jerry's office, both yelling at the poor man. In the adjoining room, CJ stood eavesdropping. "We have to find a solution about this." Jerry now said. "Guess what." Haruka shot back angrily. Right after her last word, the door opened and CJ scampered in. "I know a solution." _"Because I was eavesdropping and know the whole story!" she thought to herself. "Have you been eavesdropping?" Haruka asked grinning, and CJ remembered her friends ability. "Ummm…yes." She admitted, a huge sweat drop looming heavily over her head. Jerry and Michiru glared at her while Haruka just shook her head. "So, if you know the whole story, what solution do you suggest?" Jerry finally asked. "Announce a press conference where Michiru will play her violin. Live, of course." Three hands slapped three foreheads, combined with an unison "Why didn't we think of that?"_

"According to the false evidence Angelica Jones made to the Seattle Gazette,  Michiru Kaioh and her agent Jerry Halliwell will give a press conference to prove that Michiru Kaioh does play herself and not use any playback." Haruka read aloud the next morning. Michiru grinned satisfied and nodded. "Good. When will it be?" "What?" Haruka asked dumbfounded. "The press conference, silly!" Michiru answered, giggling. "Oh." Haruka blushed. "Next week, on Monday." _"Not until Monday?" Michiru thought sadly. Haruka gave her a smile and a short peck on the cheek. Michiru smiled and leaned at her love, to be rewarded with a gentle hug. "I love you." Haruka whispered into her ear. "I love you too." Michiru sighed happily, and the couple shared a long, gentle kiss. That was when the doorbell rang. Haruka sighed and wanted to get up and answer the door, but Michiru was faster. "I'll go get it." "Okay." Haruka answered, leaning back and closing her eyes. __"Just open the door, dyke." An all-to-known voice suddenly came. Harukas eyes shot open. __"Open it and I will make sure that you will not give a conference. Never. And if your racer girlfriend opens, she won't race anymore." Haruka jumped up and started to run. She arrived at the hallway only to see how Michiru reached for the doorknob. "Michiru, no!" Haruka shouted on top of her lungs. Michiru stopped, her hand an inch away from the knob, and turned around. "What is it, Haruka?" "Don't open." Haruka panted. "It's Angelica." "How come you know?" Michiru asked, frowning. "I'll explain later. Now please, go away from the door!" Before Michiru could answer, a shot rang outside. A small hole appeared in the wood of the door, and Michiru moaned. Before she slumped into Harukas arms and the tomboy could see the bullet wound in her back._

Setsuna and Hotaru reached the hospital and quickly made their way to the operating room number one, where Michiru was taken care of. Haruka sat on the hallway on one of those uncomfortable orange plastic chairs, her face buried in her hands. Hot, salty tears ran down her cheeks and dropped on the floor. Setsuna sat down next to the blonde and silently put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Haruka." The senshi of time and space promised. The only answer she received from the blonde was a strangled sob. "Haruka-Papa." Hotaru said, hugging her crying papa. "It's all my fault." Haruka whispered between racked sobs. "I should've warned her faster…I knew what Angelica planned, and I didn't do anything to keep her from doing it…" "You couldn't have known that, Haruka." Setsuna tried to calm her friend down. "I knew." Was the muffled reply. "I can hear what women think, Setsuna."

A/N: Whew, that turned out dramatic, didn't it? That was not planned, not at all. Sorry ^_^


	6. Default Chapter

„What?" Setsuna stared at Haruka, wide-eyed. "What do you mean, you can hear what women think?" _"I can't believe this. It's impossible." Her voice came. "I can't believe this. It's impossible." Haruka said, finally looking up. Setsunas jaw hit the floor. "Since when do you have this ability?" she then asked. "Since the hairdryer-accident." Haruka explained, hiding her face in her hands again. "I wanted to make Michiru happy with it, but instead…" her voice cracked, and more tears fell to the floor. Before Setsuna could say anything, the door of the operation room opened and two male nurses came out, rolling a bed between them. Michiru laid in it, her eyes closed and her face shockingly pale. "Michiru!" Haruka called out, jumping up. She hurried over to the two guys and asked if she could accompany them to Michirus room. "Are you related to the patient?" one of the two men asked. "I'm her lover." Haruka answered, earning some odd looks. "Okay, then you can follow us." One of the guys finally said. Haruka gave him a thankful look and followed them to Michirus room._

After the two male nurses had left, Haruka sat down next to the bed Michiru laid in, still unconscious. Haruka sighed and took her lover's hand, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Michiru." The blonde whispered. „Please, forgive me…" Michiru moaned and opened her eyes. "It's not your fault, Haruka." She whispered. "Oh yes, it is." Haruka answered and explained the whole story to Michiru. "I wanted to make you happy with this ability, but instead you are in the hospital now." "But Haruka." Michiru smiled. "You _made_ me happy. The last week was the most wonderful of my life." Haruka also managed a weak smile. "Anyway, I have to get rid of this ability." She then stated matter-of-factly. And right afterwards, Haruka saw the defibrillator that stood outside on the hallway. Michiru also looked in the same direction, and her eyes widened. "Haruka, you can't mean that!" "Oh yes, I do." Haruka answered sternly. She dashed out of the room, looked to the left and to the right, and when she didn't see anyone she quickly pulled the machine into Michirus room. Michiru covered her eyes when Haruka started to unbutton her shirt, but not because she didn't like the sight. She just didn't want to see how Haruka shocked herself with the defibrillator. Haruka finally had her shirt open and turned the machine on. A soft buzzing filled the room, and Haruka inhaled deeply before she pressed both platters of the defibrillator against her chest.

Michirus eyes shot open when she heard a strangled sound, followed from a loud "THUMP" noise. Haruka laid on the floor, eyes closed, breathing raspy. Michiru reached for the emergency button when Haruka moaned and sat up. "Ow, that hurt." She shook her head, looking dizzy (A/N: @_@ *lol*) and said: "Michiru, think something." "Huh?" Michiru blinked. „Think something! Anything!" Michiru thought about making love with Haruka, and when her girlfriend made no ecchi commented, she frowned. "Did you hear anything, Haruka?" "No." Haruka sighed happily. Michiru smiled and teased her love: "So you won't fulfill my wished anymore?" Haruka gave her a shocked look. "Michiru! Of course I will. You just have to tell me what you want." Michiru smiled again. "I know, Haruka. Come here and kiss me." She then demanded. Haruka was happy to obey her.

Three weeks later, Angelica Jones was put into prison for attempted murder and slander. Michirus album jumped form zero to position one in the billboard charts, and Haruka became formula one world champion again. To make a long story short, everything was perfect – although Haruka sometimes missed her ability to hear what women thought.

THE END!!


End file.
